1. Field
Embodiments relate to an optical adhesive film, an apparatus including the same, and an optical adhesive composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the market for touchscreen mobile phones continues to grow, there is an increasing interest in adhesive materials used to bond a window glass sheet of a mobile phone and a glass panel of a touchscreen sensor. An optically clear adhesive (OCA) film may be used as an adhesive material.